


當我回來時大肆破壞

by thunderXfeather



Series: 願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 薩波那勇往直前和依靠花言巧語的習慣遲早會為他帶來麻煩，現在有個由思想構成，叫艾斯的小孩跑來跑去說他認識薩波。好吧，至少這天不能變得更糟了。
Series: 願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893607
Kudos: 2





	當我回來時大肆破壞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make me a wreck as I come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476098) by [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



> 這有點像概念上相反的<當我離去時放我走>。標題同樣的取自Kate Rugsby的Drowned Lovers ("make me a wreck as I come back, but spare me as I'm gone")  
> 為作者tumblr上點文而寫。  
> franjibelle這花來自AO Silverman的Mirror Mirror，作者也不是很清楚(?

關於自信，薩波苦澀地想道，就是只有在你能證明時，它才與自負有所區別。

好吧，這就是他盲目闖進來的代價。目標人物不是他們以為的笨蛋爪牙，而可亞拉還在外面。

「你最好投降。」薩波說道，呼吸粗重但水管平穩。「我們包圍住你了。」

那傢伙只是看着他。「你說謊。」他說。「即使你不是也沒影響。」

好吧，這令人擔憂。「你這兩個看法都是正確的，」薩波承認，「但沒關係，因為我一個人就足夠了。」

「我很樂意看你嘗試。」他說，薩波咧嘴一笑了，旋轉着走近。他高高揮舞一圈，但那是假動作，而且餌誘到那傢伙舉起手來抵擋，這樣他才能轉動腳趾扭腰，然後轉而將水管重重往下一擊。

那傢伙的笑容消失了，他的表情一瞬就不同了。「 _鐵_ 。」他嘶嘶地說，而薩波遲疑了一下並後退了一步。這可不是當他的水管碰到皮膚時通常會遇到的反應。

「這實際上是鋼。」他說。好吧，謊言，真的；他不知道水管是由什麼製成的，只知道他用粉狀的海樓石覆蓋了它。

這傢伙看他的表情像是貓眼且令人毛骨悚然，而薩波將這歸究到鐵上並改變想法。「你根本不是委員會的人，對嗎？」

這傢伙也退後了一步。「什麼？」

「委員會，」薩波說，讓他的水管落在視線範圍外。「我們應該在這和某人碰面，並——」他的說話聲減弱成一個手勢，而不是說出機密細節。

「我不是，」那傢伙說，讓自己挺直至全高，似乎莫名比以前高了一個英尺。「而且我沒時間陪你玩。」

對了，好吧，那、這沒關係。薩波迅速退後一步，用他空着的手脫下了帽子。「我無意冒犯。」他說，他快速說着，試圖記起由一把早已被遺忘的聲音所訴說很久以前的故事。「如果有任何東西被取走的話，那是錯誤間給與的！」

假裝自己是一個人但實際不是的非人生物，不再逼近並開始聆聽，這是薩波唯一需要的突破口。「冒犯被不受限制地給與，」他說，而薩波搖了搖頭。

「我將您誤會成別人。」他說。「我真的無意對您或您們無禮。」他願意提出賠禮，但他知道不能以這作為開頭，而他唯一能用的另一件事就只有剛才那次交手。「您是一位值得尊敬的對手。」他嘗試道，因為這是他唯一能說的。

過大的眼睛瞪着他，而且那瞳孔是垂直裂開的，嗯，那一點都不像人類。「你灼痛了我，」他說。

「我謙虛地為自己的過犯表示歉意。」薩波說，但他的下巴抬起，目光沉着。「我以為您是敵人。」然後他抓住機會，並補充說：「我想我錯了。」

停頓一下，然後那生物說：「哦，我 _喜歡_ 你。」而這不是恭維的話。「事實上，我 _非常_ 喜歡你，我認為你應該得到一份禮物。」

啊，嗯，不用了。該如何巧妙地拒絕……？「我並沒有做任何值得這種善意的事。」他說，小心地避免露出牙齒。

那笑容明亮又尖銳又不友善，他說：「這就是為何它是份 _禮物_ 。當然，是免費贈送的。」然後他腳跟一轉，消失了。

沒有煙，沒有聲音，什麼都沒有——只是眨了下眼和無人的空間，然後一個細小的顫抖遍佈他的皮膚。

「可亞拉，」他說，然後走向門口。要是那東西去了外面怎麼辦，要是——？ 

他沒能做到，因為呼吸被猛地擠出身體。沒看見任何東西，只有壓力壓在他的橫隔膜和肺部，使他無法活動，他跌跪在地上，無法呼吸，而且閉着眼後發展出眼花繚亂的頭痛，哦，這 _很痛_ ——

——但僅僅維持了一秒。然後他伏在地上，喘着粗氣，僅勉強阻止乾嘔出膽汁。頭痛逐漸消退，變成一種在他的腦後安靜的可怕狀態，他的肋骨酸痛，有腳步聲出現在他前面。

他向後猛地一動，失去平衡重重地跌坐在地上，但那對腳很小，站在那裡的小孩也是。「什麼，」薩波說，因為沒有更好的話可說，而且他的嘴裡有一股可怕，像是臭氧的味道殘留着。

那小孩嘆了口氣，把手搭在自己的腰上。「你 _這次_ 做了什麼，薩波？」他問。

薩波對他眨眨眼，但就在這時，門猛地打開，而可亞拉走進了這間陰暗的倉庫。她眨眨眼，環顧四周，然後注視着那個小孩。「你還好嗎？」她問薩波。

「剛才有……」薩波開口，然後吸了口氣，坐直身體，將雙腿盤坐起來。「剛才有個妖精在這？」

可亞拉為此看了他一眼，但那小孩點了點頭。當他們倆都看向他時，他嘆了口氣。「我懂了，你還是沒經過深思熟慮就行動。」他說，然後轉向可亞拉，鞠了個躬。「嗨！我是艾斯；很高興認識你。」

她回了個禮，大概主要是出於本能，但至少她沒有告訴他自己的名字。「也很高興認識你。」她說，「對了，你在這裡做什麼？」

「剛才確實有個妖精，」艾斯告訴她。「而薩波把他惹惱了，所以那個人從他的記憶扯出了個人。」

薩波對他眨了眨眼，呼吸。他根本不記得這個小孩，所以他不可能是他的記憶。除非……

「薩波激怒了個妖精？」可亞拉問道，他知道那種語氣，那是『我保證，我不是在笑你』的嗓音，意味着她實際在狠狠地笑他。「他怎樣做到的？」

艾斯只是挑眉歪頭。「你以為呢？」他厭惡地問。「他張開了他嘴，就這樣。」

好吧，這一點也不公平。「我沒——」薩波開口去反駁，但是可亞拉笑了起來，向前走去拂亂那小孩的頭髮。

「我喜歡你，」她說。「你可以留下。」

因為這小孩知道他的名字，並且顯然足夠了解薩波到會為此惱怒，這可不是無關緊要的事。「我不認識你，」薩波仍然說道，而小孩——艾斯轉身。

「你——」他說，然後停住。他閉上眼睛，呼吸了一會，然後再次睜開眼。「你忘了我們，」他輕聲說道。「你 _忘了_ 我們，薩波；你忘了我和路飛還有——」，他無法說完，別過臉緊握細小的拳頭。

這有點傷他的心，這很奇怪，因為他不認識這個小孩，他不認識，而他不該在乎，但是，「我忘了很多事情，」他輕描淡寫地說，因為這不是一個藉口，反而是一個原因。

艾斯突然又尖銳地轉向他，下巴抬起，雙眼閃爍。他有目的地向前走，進到薩波的個人空間，而薩波放任了他。那小孩走去來就像要扶住薩波的臉，然後他的手向更後移動，反而抓住了薩波的耳朵。

「你，」當薩波大聲抱怨着並使勁揮舞胳膊時，他說，「是個白痴。現在聽好，因為我只會說一遍。」然後他拉着薩波的耳朵使他的頭前傾，並將他們的額頭撞在一起，直直盯着他的眼睛。「路飛和我，我們是你的兄弟，即使你忘記了我們，我們從沒忘記你。我的名字叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯，而如果你又忘記了，我會踢你的屁股。」

「好吧好吧！」薩波說，大概太大聲了，他上下擺動，用那小孩的手臂作為跑道，將那對手從自己的耳朵上拔下來。那很痛，但是艾斯躲開了，左腳退了一步，這是對應他通常會近接着揮出的勾拳的完美躲閃。這次他沒有揮拳，因為天啊，對方還是個小孩，但仍然。「你是艾斯！我會記得的！」

艾斯怒氣沖衝。「而既然你在做這事，今後都給我好好記住。你 _忘記了_ ，你怎麼會這麼粗心？白痴，不要再將你的記憶亂擺了。」

而薩波嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼。「艾斯，那不是這樣運作的。」他說，因為這總是如此；與其說艾斯誤解了，倒不如說他在以不同的方式去理解事物。「你知道什麼是失憶，別再嘗試自作聰明了。」

「我很聰明！」艾斯向他大吼，小小的手臂舉了起來。「要是這裡有人不聰明，那就是你！」

「嘿，好了，」可亞拉說，「即使這是真的，也不用刻意說出來。」

「真的——！」薩波語無倫次，而他們倆都無視了他。

「你真好，」艾斯告訴可亞拉。「我喜歡你。感謝你是個講理的人。」

可亞拉給了他一個大大的笑容，薩波可以看到她的手指在抽動。她大概想撲抱他。艾斯會咬人，但他才不會告訴像她這樣的叛徒。讓她自己去發現好了。「你真可愛。」她反而說，「嘿，告訴我關於薩波小時的事。他一直都是這樣的嗎？」

「是的，」艾斯迅速說道，然後瞇起眼睛。「等等，像是什麼？執着，牙尖嘴利，還有能與之匹配的脾氣嗎？沒錯，不，他天生就那樣。」

「我是可亞拉，」她伸出手說道，「你真是個恩賜。」

他握住它，然後低頭鞠躬，薩波差點被舌頭哽住。「你何時學會了禮貌？」

「不是從你那裡學來的，」艾斯站直身反駁道。「我知道你是誰，可亞拉，」他補充道。「畢竟，我算是來自他。他覺得你很不錯。」

薩波衝出他的坐姿，試圖擒抱住艾斯。「閉嘴！」他大叫。「我絕對沒有！ 艾斯，不！給我回來了，艾斯！」

可亞拉反而抱起了艾斯，將他支撐在她的腰。艾斯允許了她，那個小混蛋，越過她的肩膀對着他扮了個鬼臉。「跟我們一起回到船上吧，」她說，「然後告訴我薩波所有骯髒的小秘密，好嗎？」

「當然好，」他對她說，天使般地微笑着。 

「不要！」薩波大喊着追趕他們。

可是，他完全沒有勝算；他有耐力，但可亞拉是一名短跑好手。即使抱着小艾斯，她一直領先着他幾步距離，艾斯對她低語着惡劣的謊言。薩波聽到些隻言片語，主要是關於獅子坑、短吻鱷而且那件與懸崖和溪流有關的事，那明明是艾斯做的，而不是薩波，那個小騙子 。

「我討厭你們，」他向他們呼叫着，但可亞拉只是笑着繼續前進。

而當薩波奔跑時，他發現自己在笑。一份 _禮物_ ，那個生物如是說，把它作為一個詛咒，但這真的不是。他也許記不起所有事，但這很好。

即使他沒記起全部事情，他知道這事。

他在他和可亞拉駛來的縱帆船的甲板上趕上他們。可亞拉笑着放下艾斯，當他俯衝去抓艾斯時，那小子踢了他小腿一腳，然後再多跑了一會。

薩波讓自己誇張地倒地跌在甲板上。「你傷害了我，」他抓着胸膛說道。「你傷透了我的心。」

「站起來，」艾斯說，但他還是走過來檢查薩波，就像薩波知道他會那樣。這使他輕易就進到抓取距離，而薩波輕鬆地擒抱住他。

「放開我！」艾斯說，猛烈地掙扎，但薩波只是將他抱得更緊。

「不要，」他說。「我才剛找到你；為什麼我要放你走？」

艾斯發着牢騷，但仍然在他的懷裡，薩波再抱緊了一次，然後放下他。「你最差勁了，」艾斯一回到甲板上就說道。他拉直他的過大襯衫，交叉雙臂。

「不，你才是，」薩波說，吐了吐舌頭。「而且你給我帶來這頭痛不肯消失。」

艾斯不思悔改。「是個使我出現而付出的微薄代價。」他旁若無人地宣佈。「把它當成一份禮物吧。」

「是的，當然了，謝了。」薩波說道，而儘管他帶着諷刺意味地說出口，但他是真心的。

「哦，」艾斯說，轉身看着他。「哦，你——我還沒準備好。」

「準備什麼？」可亞拉問，而艾斯舉起了隻手。它正在發光並分散開。「你已經要走了嗎？」

「我是個詛咒，」艾斯回答道。「由惡意形成。惡意很強烈，但對妖精這樣的人來說卻很短暫。」

「而我感謝了你，」薩波說，因為如果艾斯不打算指出他的失策，那麼他自己說吧。「妖精的契約可以藉免費給與的謝意中斷。」

艾斯用悲傷的眼神望着他，但沒有確認它。薩波知道他正在努力減少他的罪惡感。那永遠不會行得通，但是他可以讓艾斯認為他做到了。他擠出一個微笑。

「別這樣。」艾斯說道，將一隻小手伸向他的臉。「別那樣笑，薩波。那令人傷心。」

「好吧，」薩波說，抱起了艾斯。他是如此的輕盈，全是光芒和夢想。

「愛你，兄弟，」艾斯說，他的笑容比平常更耀眼。然後他碎裂成閃閃發光的光粉，薩波緊握的手中除了空氣什麼都沒有。

可亞拉站在他身後，搭了一隻手掌在他的肩後。她什麼也沒說，那是正正是該說的話。

薩波瞪着前方，沒在哭，不呼吸也沒動作。終於他眨了眨眼。「嘿，」他說，稍微傾向他搭檔所提供的安慰。「嘿，白鯨號仍在樂園，對嗎？」

「是啊，」可亞拉說。「我上一次聽說，正停在法蘭吉貝爾島（Frangibelle Island）。」

那真的不算很遠。「覺得龍先生會介意我們遲一點到嗎？」

然後可亞拉放開她的手說道：「我會讓他明白的。」

「謝謝。」他說，仍然凝視着前方。「你是最好的。」

「我是。」她允許。「但這不是為了你；我也想見見真正的他。」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的大家，喜歡的話請去給作者留個言或是點個Kudos，有翻得不好的地方歡迎留言指教  
> 下一篇就是完結篇，也是我想翻譯的主要原因，請期待


End file.
